


The Boy

by AngelDustApocalypse



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Old Writing, Vignette, canon-typical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDustApocalypse/pseuds/AngelDustApocalypse
Summary: The boy named Lucas learned some bad magic.





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote some time ago about Lucas's powers. Little bit abstract, little bit weird. Heavily infulenced by Tanetane Island.

The boy cannot rest.

The boy can only stare at the sky with wide eyes, limp in the grass like a wilted flower. He’s pale and still damp, even though he’s been laying there for a long time. The boy’s heart is racing but he doesn’t seem to notice, and his breathing is heavy, frantic.

The boy tested his ‘gift’.

The boy regrets it.

The moment that the boy let loose the burst of light from his fingertips, something strange and unsettling burrowed into his mind, nesting there like a rat and whispering to him in its alien tongue, hissing secrets of immense power and how he can get it, if he only fights more, grows stronger… The scratching, always scratching at the inside of his skull, burrowing ever deeper into the void left there three years ago.

The boy is frightened of his gift, but it entices him so. He’s never seen anything like it, that surge of power though his body and the dancing light bursting from his hands, reaching out and grasping the poor creature he chose to test it on, tearing into it, all the while whispering that it loves him, and it will show that love to the world if only he will call on it.

It said ‘I will fight for you’.

It said ‘I will kill for you’.

It said ‘I love you’.

The boy named Lucas sits up in the grass, turning to look at his companion. 

The boy named Lucas smiles a little smile.

The boy named Lucas knows he can win now, but it will be hard.

The boy named Lucas.

The boy named Lucas.

The boy named Lucas.

The boy named Lucas learned some bad magic.


End file.
